New Beginnings - A Second Chance
by Usagi Lemons
Summary: A curse plaques Hogwarts and Albus turn to a girl he keeps seeing in his dreams for help. In doing so she finds new friends and relationships. The problem is her past, why hadn't she gone to Hogwarts and why is she in the muggle world? Alex as her own plaques in her life that she must overcome, will these new relationships be what she needs to overcome her dark past? Isuckatsummery


**Summary:** Alexandra Star sacrificed going to Hogwarts for her ill mother's sake. When her mother left the world, strange men took little Alex. She ran away and found herself at the doors of one of her old classmates, covered in blood. Years later, Hogwarts is in danger of an ongoing curse with no lead, all the while the headmaster dreams of a beautiful voice and a girl with vibrant blue eyes and dark hair. Someone who does wandless magic that he is unaware of. With the help of the golden trio, they may find the one person they need to save Hogwarts.

There will be a pairing of this character with Snape.

AU takes place in the third year, Sirius is not a Criminal.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

_dialogue in italic is what people are seeing/listening to while using the penseive. _

Regular narrative and dialogue are what's happening now.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Pensieve**

"Albus is there a reason why you've called us _all_ here, is this about your dreams again?" professor McGonagall's lips were so thin they were hardly visible. She had heard about the old man's dreams countless times and doesn't see why he thinks it means anything. Hogwarts was in danger and instead of addressing the situation directly he's dilly-dallying. At this rate, Hogwarts may have to shut down forever. He's even involving her students and Professor Snape! This was overkill in her opinion. His pensieve was out and ready to show them rather than tell. She didn't understand what went on in his head most of the time.

"Yes Minerva, it is," he answered turning to the students now, they stood there nervous and confused, especially miss Granger. He smiled at them.

"We aren't in trouble sir, are we?" she asked timidly.

"No, you might find this odd, but you see the last month I have dreamt strange dreams" she looked at him curiously.

"I dream strange dreams all the time, last night I dreamt about a talking cookie but it was-" Hermione shot him a look to shut him up, followed by Harry nudging him, trying his best not to smile at his silly friend.

"I'd love to hear the rest of your dream Mr. Weasley, but it'll have to wait," smiled the old man. "You see my dream takes place in the muggle world, and there is this young lady, that I find myself having to follow. She isn't doing anything odd, or important. Just going about her day" he explained. "it's always the same girl, doing different things. I've never met this lady, nor seen her before. I thought maybe other eyes could see things that I couldn't" he walked closer to his pensieve. "there is something she does specifically that I'd like you, Severus, to pay attention to" the man pursed his lips but said nothing. He looked like he was holding back a lot of words. "Shall we?" they all neared the pensieve.

"Are you aware of what this is?" asked Professor Dumbledore to the trio.

"A pensive sir" Hermione answered. "it allows a person to view their memories"

"Yes, Miss Granger" he took the small bottle in his hand labeled "Dreams" and poured the white substance into the pensive. It swirled first, not liquid or gas and in they placed their heads.

At first, they were falling, but then shapes took form all around them, tall buildings streets and people. Lots of people. They were in an alleyway, staring at the crowded sidewalk.

"Bloody hell...where are we?" Ron looked like he was catching his bearings.

"Where would you say we are, Miss Granger?"

"Muggle London to be exact, the main street" answered Hermione. A large double-decker bus stops in front of them.

"This is where it starts," said Albus, they watched many people leave the bus, but one person caught all their attention. A girl, dressed in dark fitting jeans, and leather boots that clicked. She was dressed warmly, with a black turtle neck, a grey coat that flared behind her as she walked and matching green hat and scarf. With her hands in her pockets, she took quick strides through the people. When she walked by her chocolate brown hair rippled behind her, and her blue eyes glowed vibrantly.

"Bloody hell" Ron's eyes followed her very intently, his tone interested. Hermione gave him another look and he returned it with a shrug. Instantly, Albus followed and as did the rest.

"She does have an odd feel to her" Harry commented, trying to be more innocent than Ron's comment.

"I agree, it's strange, I've seen her before" Hermione commented, "but I can't point my finger on it..."

"You? Can't remember someone? I find it hard to believe" teased Ron.

"Perhaps she didn't leave an impression on you" Minerva suggested even though she knew the muggle-born enough to know that even then she would remember. They followed the blue-eyed girl up to an apartment, up the elevator and into her suite. She was tackled by another girl, a blond, shorter than her.

_"Finally, you're home, I was starving to death" _The girl they followed stood there and then began to peel the girl off of her._ "Alex, I'm hungryyyyy" _whined the girl. "_You've also gotten a bunch of letters again" _The girl showed her. _"A few from a modeling agency, and one from your teacher about the painting you put in the mall gallery, apparently some people wanted to buy it"_

_"You opened my mail?" _Alex looked unimpressed as she took off her winterwear and hung them. _"I don't understand how you don't see how wrong that is Maddy" _Alex shook her head disapprovingly as she headed to the table full of opened letters for her.

_"I couldn't wait any longer! You know I'm a huge fine of Elite London! You even got some from companies from America asking for you" _Alex skimmed through the letters.

_"A hundred pounds" _

_"Are you going to sell it?" _Alex looked at her.

_"It wasn't up for sale to be exact" _Alex began heading to a door, to be exact it was her bedroom, Maddy followed hastily.

_"So, what? Honestly, I don't understand you sometimes, all these agencies, all these people just asking for you or welling to give you good money and you don't want it. All you have to do is stand in front of a camera look good - which isn't hard for you-" _Alex let out a short snort, disbelieving snort at the compliment _"and bam, money" _Alex began taking off her watch, and putting her bag away. _"I don't understand why someone like you is in school even, with your talents in arts and -" _By now Alex sat tiredly on the edge of her bed watching her friend.

"_Ever think maybe those things don't interest me?"_

_"How couldn't it? It's like every girl's dream to be a model!"_

_"Well, not this one"_

_"I can't believe you rather look into people's mouths, go to school to do that than a model, you're a natural." _

_"It's care going into a health care profession, I like it" _Maddy shook her head.

_"What would I give to have what you have"_ Maddy sighed, her hazel eyes looked defeated.

_"You said you hungry, aren't you suppose to be out with Jarod for dinner and then the movies?" _Maddy dragged her legs around and fell into the spot next to Alex and fell back, sighing loudly.

_"He canceled on me...again"_ pouted Maddy.

"Albus, I don't understand why we need to watch two girls chit-chatting about nothing relevant to us" declared Minvera as everyone else except Snape watched. Severus was examining the living room, having just entered as she spoke.

"Did I miss anything?" Professor Snape asked, arching his brow as he heard snippets of the girl's conversations in bed.

"Nothing at all," grounded Minerva. "What is the point of this?"

"Did you find anything Severus?" Albus ignored Minerva, turning to the dark-haired man.

"Nothing of importance, the pictures in the room indicate these two girls are merely friends, mostly from a young age living together to reduce the cost of living expenses. There are many muggle textbooks on sciences, such as medicine, and the human body. Which indicates one or both are in school studying some for of health lead profession in the muggle world"

"Nothing, magic?"

"From what I could see, there were no magical artifacts in the building," the old man nodded.

"It's curious," The scene began to change.

"What is, sir?" Harry asked looking up at his tall headmaster. He looked down at the boy.

"If you were to live in the muggle world all year Harry, would you not keep any magic-related items, despite living with someone who knows about magic?"

"No sir, I grew up not knowing magic existed, I would never want it to hide my connects completely" Albus nodded, smiling. The scene stabilized, this time the girls were in the kitchen, Alex was stirring something in a black pot that looked homemade. The kitchen had scrapes of leftover of ingredients, immediately professor Snape moved forward to look, frowning deeper.

"These ingredients are unusual for a muggle,"

"Doesn't that look like a piece of a bezoar?" Hermione frowned too staring at a possible chuck of a stone.

"Good catch miss Granger" Albus complimented.

"That does not look like food" Ron grimaced as he backed away from the pot. Everyone circled the girl. It was clear, silvery almost, and it bubbled at a simmer.

_"I can't believe I got another cavity! Mom's going to kill me"_ Maddy was seated on one of the dining chairs, facing the kitchen as she held her right cheek in pain. _"I don't think she's going to help me pay this one-off this time" _

_"I told you, you were having too many sweets too often"_

_"What was I suppose to do?! He broke up with me on VALENTINE DAY! Who does that, what a jerk, it's no wonder you don't date, honestly men are stupid" _

"Hey-" Ron began only to be shushed by Hermione.

_"Maybe it's your horrible taste in them and you lack following my advice. I didn't like him" Maddy pouted at this. _

_"Is it done yet? Are you sure it's going to work?"_

_"95%"_

_"What happened to the other 5%?"_

_"There's a risk you'd break out, throat swelling, chronic headache for a week, maybe death" _Maddy nearly jumped out of her chair, eyes bulging out.

_"Death!?" _Alex began pouring the liquid in a jar.

_"Didn't you say you wanted to die yesterday?" _Alex joked amused. _"I figured you wouldn't mind"_

_"I was exaggerating!" _Maddy clarified. _"Besides, I thought you said I wasn't going to be your guinea pigs for these experiments" _Alex took a small bowl of the substance and a q-tip. She placed on gloves and made sure wherever she placed the bowl there was a sheet under it.

_"Stop being a baby, I'm sure you'll be fine, I have a plan for each potential risks, sit down properly" _Maddy did reluctantly as Alex took in front of her, dipping the q-tip in the substance.

_"Tell me again what is it?"_

_"It's a new mixture I made that stops cavities, I've been working on it since you got your third cavity a year ago. It's painless and quick-acting, the only problem is it stains black, that's why I'm wearing gloves," _explained Alex.

Hermione frowned. "There's no such thing if that existed it'd break the news"

"She said she made it up," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Still, you can't just _make stuff up, _you need to be authorized, education-"

"Later Hermione, she's about it put it in," Ron interrupted, watching intently, Hermione humphed and watched as well.  
"_Now open up"  
_

_"Wow, are you this nice to your clients-" _Before Maddy could finish her sarcastic comment, Alex had shoved a finger in her mouth and stretched her right cheek out of the way. She picked up the q-tip, and this is where everyone was surrounding her, watching carefully as Alex dabbed the decayed teeth a few times with her q-tip. It started grey and as time went on it slowly turned black completely as she said.

_"m, ey, dyin?" _slurred Maddy.

_"Fortunately, your wish is finally coming true," _said Alex, "_You have 24 hours" _She let go of her cheek and before Maddy could say anything back her eyes widened.

_"It doesn't hurt anymore"_ she looked at Alex in shock, and then a wide smile crept on her face. _"It doesn't hurt anymore Alex!" _exclaimed Maddy, shooting up and nearly knocking the chair over, wrapping her arms around Alex."_You're a bloody genius!"_

_"Calm down, we still have to check, and take x-rays to make sure the disease hasn't progressed any further in the tooth" _but Maddy wasn't hearing any of it, she jumped and cheers and kissed Alex in thanks.

"How is that possible, that's not possible it must be the placebo effect-"

"Hermione," moaned Ron, "did you see her face aching a second ago, she's fine now, just admit it, there is something you don't know," Harry smiled, trying his best not to look like he sided with his best friend. Hermione glowered and opened her mouth to say something back but Professor McGonagall spoke first.

"What does this prove Albus?" Minerva began. "There are plenty of herbal or ancient medicine in the muggle world,"

"I did not tell you everything Minerva," Albus explained. The scene changed again, and this time Alex was standing in front of the window, an art stands in front of her with a canvas, she was painting horses, a white and black one, galloping together. Maddy was lying on the couch, phone in hand.

_"Will you be doing _that _today?"_

_"Doing _what _exactly?"_

_"A potion, are you going to make a potion?"_ The trio held their breath as if their breathing was going to obstruct their hearing to what the next words next. It was the first time any of them heard a word associated mainly in their world. They all saw the girl pause her painting as if caught off guard.

_"Don't call it that,"_

_"That is what it's called, isn't it?"_

_"Doesn't matter, call it a medicine or, herbal medicine even, which reminds me"_ Alex placed her paint down and brushes, wiping her hands on her messy apron and moved over to Maddy. "_How's it working?"_

_"Brilliantly my teeth don't hurt anymore and it's been a month since you took the x-ray"_

_"Let me have a look,"_ Everyone crowded around Alex as she looked inside Maddy's mouth once more. They saw the black tooth at the back. _"It's still black like I suspected, it's arrested the decay"_

_"It's fantastic!_" Maddy exclaimed. _"Would I still need to do anything to it?"_

_"I could just reapply it every six months, that's what I estimated it for at least. Otherwise, I would think if it bothers you the appearance of it or if it has altered the function of that tooth, you would need a filling. But since it was mainly on the occlusion surface-"_

_"English please" Alex pursed her lips at being interrupted._

_"mainly on the_ biting surface, _and it was small it shouldn't affect eating" _

"_Perfect! You should sell it, you could get rich off of it! For the first time, there's a product out there that could stop a cavity completely without pain, or drilling, not even the need for anesthesia. No one has to know it's a potion-"_

_"People are going to want to know the content in it, I can't just make it up"_

"She's a dental student!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly, "She had a placement at my parent's clinic in the summer, I only saw her for a split second. The clients liked her she was very knowledgeable. My parents even kept her contact information for after she graduates"

"That's good news, Ms. Granger, it means we have ways to contact her" Professor Dumbledore's eyes gleamed.

"And do what the Albus? So we find she's possibly a witch, nothing's certain, what can she do for Hogwarts?" Minerva countered.

"I will explain in time" They turned their attention back to the two girls.

_"I've told you I can't tell people about this Maddy," _Alex had now moved back to her painting.

_"Why not?"_ Said Maddy back, sitting upright now "_You can do magic! You know the good things you can do with that? Why not share it with the world-"_

_"Maddy, the world isn't filled with _good _people,"_ Alex's tone was final, shutting Maddy up. _"I've discussed this before, I can't even believe you still want me to expose myself_" They felt the thick tension in the air now as Alex went quiet.

"Do you remember her full name Miss Granger? We can search for her name in our files-" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Alexandra Star" Albus answered instead. "Twenty- two years old, no information on her father, but her mother passed away when she was young from muggle illness. There are no files or documents on her in our records. Besides that, a Hogwarts letter was sent. When there was no answer or arrival, I went to visit them, only to find the girl missing."

"How can that be?" The scene disappeared and they were now in a dental clinic, watching the girl work with clients before the scene changed soon after. She was now in school and then going to a coffee shop. The scene kept changing to her interacting with different people, her at the store, her ice skating, there were settle hints of wandless magic playing around her that they could now see. Every once in awhile they'd notice it. Finally, they were back in Dumbledore's office.

"What now Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Why would a witch live in the muggle world?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I'm curious too, Mr. Weasley" Professor Dumbledore commented before turning to Miss Granger. "Is it possible for you to contact your parents for her information, Miss Granger?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, sir"

"Excellent" It wasn't long after till they were shooed away.

"What are you planning Albus?"

"I must be on Minerva's side, I do not understand why this girl is of any interest for us" Severus stepped up next to the woman.

"I remember this event Minerva, there was no reply to her invitation, and when I dropped to visit, the girl was gone. I even went to the ministry to find out anything and found nothing," he said shaking his head.

"This has never happened before, but why are you addressing this now?" he looked up at the old witch.

"Because I believe she can address this curse in a way we aren't able to, I shall go as soon as I get the information from miss Granger. The sooner this curse is gone, the better, if you wish to come then by all means"

"I'll stay," decided McGonagall.

* * *

It took a few days for the Grangers to give a reply, the girl's number and address were given in the paper. As soon as the information was given, the headmaster was gone. He found himself in front of the same apartment he saw in his dreams. The same black door, with the number 313 on a gold plate. He knocked on the door twice and then folded his arm in front of him, footsteps neared the door and then it was opened by the blond girl, Maddy.

"Yes?" he watched her look first at his long bread, and she followed it up to his smiling face. She looked taken aback at the tall older fellow.

"Hello, is Miss Star home?"

"Yes...who's asking?" Before the man could answer Alex came in view.

"Maddy, you can finish getting ready," Alex said ushering the girl back inside. Maddy hesitated but listened, finished changing in what looked like a uniform for work and passed Albus out the hall.

"May I come inside?" Albus asked and after a paused Alex moved aside and allowed him through. "Quite a ward you've made here. Very specific"

"A ward?"

"It's the protection magic you've placed on"

"Something tells me you aren't just any magic-user" Albus kept his kind smile. He looked around the place as he approached the leather couches. It was the same as he'd seen it in his dreams. The kitchen had two entryways, along with lots of counter space. The utilities weren't the newest he could tell but neither did it look old. The place looked clean, with only the bare necessities, a small table, a few couches, and a TV. The white walls and mirrors made the place look bigger than it was, with tall windows on the far wall. There her incomplete painting stood of the ocean.

"I am just another wizard" She offered him water, as he sat down. He thanked her and took a sip. She sat across from him, a coffee table between them.

"No, I don't think so" He could tell she was suspicious of him, watching him, analyzing him. Occasionally her eyes would wander around the place surrounding him.

"What do you see, Miss Star?" Her eyes, as blue as the ocean returned to his.

"Nothing, what brings you here today, regular wizard?" He placed his glass down.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he watched her tense for a moment but it disappeared as soon as it came. "You may have heard of it?"

"Faintly, I remember a letter" her eyes flickered again to the space around him before she decided that her hands in her lap were more interesting. They were covered in paint residue. "It was many years ago, surely it's of no importance now"

"Each year, a magic quill writes out the names and addresses on a letter, congratulating witches and wizards all over Britain to Hogwarts school. When parents do not reply, we are to visit the parents in hopes to explain the importance of their child's attendance." began Albus. "Just like any other time, it was my turn to visit a house that has no replied. I go to muggle London, find the exact address and find the home empty, miss Star" He watched her continue staring at her hands.

"muggle?" She asked.

"None magical users" Alex nodded

"Do you know who that family was?"

"It's been year sir, like I said, what does it matter now?"

"You see, Miss Star, Hogwarts is under an attack by a curse. I believe you can help Hogwarts" Alex finally looked up at him. Frowning.

"I'm sorry, mister Dumbledore, but it's been years since I was invited to Hogwarts, I've lived my life peacefully here alone without the school teaching me anything magic related. Now, you appear out of nowhere, finding me somehow, and asking me for help? Someone who hasn't studied magic, nor gone to magic school. I find that hard to believe if I were any different as you say, why have you come now?"

"It may seem hard to believe, I understand, but I believe you have a skill that no one else I've met has. It is only now that I was about to understand the hints pointing in your direction"

"You've been watching me..." it wasn't a question, but a realization.

"Yes, but in my dreams, unintentionally" He stood up. "Miss Star, please, it would be easier to show you than speaking here" he stretched out his hand towards her and she stared at it. "Please, take my hand and I will take you there, I believe the muggles here call it, teleportation" He watched her stare from his hands to his face, he could see the curiosity in her face, and yet there was confliction, confusion, fear, and worry.

"What of Maddy, I can't leave her"

"If you wish, I can bring her too, on another time"

"You promise?"

"I give my wizard's oath" The girl hesitated, but finally she reached from his hand and then everything around them disappeared. Swirls, shapes, and colors rushed all around them, and then they were on grassy lands, staring up at a large castle in the distance. She looked around, amazed that they had teleported.

"This way, Miss Star" The closer they came to the castle the more she was hesitant, she kept staring at the castle, with these eyes that was unsure. She looked around as if she was following something in the sky near Hogwarts. "You feel something, don't you?" She turned to him, taken aback for a moment. "It is the curse." She said nothing, as she stared back at the castle.

"It's dark."

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Hope it's interesting. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for grammar.

Comment/review please for more?

The next chapter would be more in Alex's perceptive.


End file.
